Sirius's Reaction
by Only Secret
Summary: Life of Sirius Black had always been about best friends, pranks, sleeping, eating and well...more pranks. Simple. But not anymore. James's "lil" surprise brings in another factor to their relatively normal lives- Lily Evans. (JL)
1. But what about the pranks?

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!

A/N: it's surprising that I didn't have at least 1000 words here...It is after all my -thing- to not post before reaching the minimum word amount...but I was feeling a lil' depressed by the progress of a fic, so i decided to write something humorous and short!

**Sirius's Reaction**

"Hey, James." Sirius greeted as he barged into their dorm and saw James lounging on his own bed, staring at the ceiling.

He sat himself on his own bed and pulled out a stack of magazines. Sirius started reading them with a lewd smile stretching across his face. Nothing beats a good exhilarating article with moving pictures of his babes.

"Reading those magazines again?" James asked from his spot. "You never get tired of them, do you?"

"Nope. Never. They are so good to look at over and over again!"

"If you say so. I got bored of them after the first time. They're not that interesting."

"Wimp."

James chose not to reply him. Instead, he heaved a huge sigh. Sirius looked up from his books and found his friend still in the same position when he entered the room. He raised an eyebrow and then went back to his article.

"So, the Yule ball for fourth to seventh year this Christmas…We can go this year." Sirius said, and then added a second thought. "Not that we didn't sneak in to spike the drinks in previous years."

"Yeah, I know." Came James's half-hearted reply. Before letting out another sigh, still staring blankly at the ceiling.

"So," Sirius began again since James was unwilling to make conversation. "What pranks are we playing this time? Dung bombs?"

"Did that."

"Spiked drinks?"

"We do that every year."

"Then what are we doing?"

James did not reply. Instead, he exhaled loudly again.

"How about some water start firecrackers? All hells will break lose. I can't wait to see McGonagall's face"

"Yes."

"It's going to be wild!"

"Magnificent too."

"Yes, I can see it! The beauty!" Sirius said, leaving his magazines and energetically bouncing on his four poster bed.

"…And that feisty temper." James said dreamily.

Sirius slowed his hyper bouncing and looked at James.

"Feisty temper?" he asked eyeing his best friend. "I wasn't aware that there are new firecrackers in Zonkos. You mean firecrackers have temper now?"

"Yeah," James continued dreamily. Sirius, now, noticed an uncharacteristically bright gleam in his eyes. "She does."

"She?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend as if a bludger had clobbered him.

James was silent again. Lost somewhere in his odd train of thoughts.

"James?" Sirius asked cautiously, as if expecting some sort of sudden attack.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then, what was all that about?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter." James said with a huge grin as he plopped himself up on the bed.

"It does too!" Sirius exclaimed, now jumping more vigorously on his bed. "We were talking about pranking…and…and your brain was off somewhere- chasing the snitch!"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I like Lily Evans."

"See! I knew your brain was-"

THUMP!

Sirius sudden slipped on his sheet and landed unceremoniously on his bed while bouncing all his colorful magazines onto the floor. "What do you mean 'I like Lily Evans'?"

James looked at his best friend amusedly. And in a tone, that clearly indicated that he was pretending to talk to an infant, he said, "Well, I find her very attractive. Physically and Mentally. Therefore I like her."

"You mean, like-like?" Sirius asked wide eyes.

"Yes." James said patiently. "I think I'm going to ask her to the Yule ball."

"But she's a girl!" Sirius said that as if it was all the reason of the world. "You like a _girl_!"

"I know. That's why I said 'her' and referred Lily as 'she'."

"That's not the case!" Sirius said. "She'll come between you and your best friend, me! She'll-"

"No she will not." James laughed at his best friend's antic. It was good to let it out, but it was better to see Sirius's reactions.

"The pranks." Sirius tried to reason. "What about the pranks? We made a pact! We made a _pact_, remember? We said we'd prank people until we're so old and wrinkled that we can't hold a dung bomb! And then- And then we are going to train our kids to be prankster!"

"Yes, I do remember. And I am making the first step towards training the next generation of pranksters."

"But-" Sirius tried to protest as James hopped off his bed and headed to the door.

"Wish me luck, Sirius!" with that, James left the room, humming a tuneless song.

Sirius picked up his precious magazines on the floor and read the title: 'THE NEWEST, HOTTEST MOTORBIKES OF ENGLAND'.

He shook his head at what just transpired in the dorm.

Things were never going to be the same again.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? And be honest here, I swear I won't tease or laugh...what were you thinking the magazines were when they were first mentioned? Should I just leave the fic here? Or should I continue to write about how Sirius's reacts to James's other significant moments?

btw, sorry Jillz, i was a bit too eager to post this!


	2. She said yes!

Disclaimer: Nope, I only own the plot

A/N: This is the second chapter of **Sirius's Reaction**. I can't believe I'm updating so quickly. I do have to say something about the shortness though. I've decided that this story is just going to be gags/just for the laughs. And it's actually helping me with the writer's block. (Yes, I know, the horrors of writer's block) But no matter how short it is, I do write with all I have. So despite the shortness, the quality should not suffer. I hope you still like this story.

Credits: **_Ultimate Kai Luva_** and **_saFire Flame_**

**Date**

Sirius entered into the common room and headed to the room on the right. Seventh year was dull. So very dull. Everything was so predictable after seven years at Hogwarts. He could walk around the school _blindfolded_ without getting lost. He really wished there'd be something exciting.

He swung the door open and revealed James singing, and dancing -rather horribly too- around his bed. James, looking surprised to find him, there, stopped.

"What are you doing here?" James demanded; embarrassed to be caught doing something childish and 'un-cool'. "This _is_ the Head Students Lounge."

Yes, James was made Head Boy. He wasn't even a Prefect like Remus. How his best friend had managed _that_, he did not know. Sirius still remembered his initial response to James' announcement and the shining badge on his chest.

"_Head Boy? I thought it was Hideous Boy!"_

He smiled at that memory. _That_ had been the only surprise of that year.

"So what? Head students, dead students- same thing. Your password is so predictable anyways." Sirius shrugged; then commented, "Honestly, Prongs, 'Lily rocks my world'? That's just pathetic."

He heard James grumbled something about not having any privacy. James was too easy to annoy sometimes. He grinned and sat himself on a chair in the Head Boy's room.

"Well?" Sirius asked expectantly as James sat on his bed.

"Well what?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"What was all _that_ about?" Sirius asked, waving his arms about as if to emphasize his point. "All that dancing and singing."

"Oh," James said, "I asked Lily out and-"

"-And she said 'no'." Sirius said immediately, catching on. "Rejection One hundred and twenty second!"

"No."

"-And then she said she'd rather-" Sirius droned the well-rehearsed lines and then paused suddenly and shouted. "WHAT?"

"Lily said yes." James said with a huge silly grin on his face.

"Prongs, as desperate as you are," Sirius said pensively eyeing his best friend, as if it was the first time he met James. "You do know love potions are illegal, right?"

"Yes." James replied; he, too, was looking at Sirius weirdly.

"Then…"

"I didn't use any potion!" James said, still grinning widely, he was too excited to take offence in anything. "I asked Lily out and she said yes!"

Sirius paused, "How many bottles?"

"Bottles?"

"Yes, bottles. You're drunk, remember?"

"NO! I'm not! I asked her out and she agreed."

"You mean _the_ Lily Evans…as in red hair, green eyes…not very tall…prefect, right? Not the pillow you talk to, right?" Sirius asked incredulously, pointing to the pillow on James's bed, which he knew for sure that he called Lily, after Lily Evans.

"Yes! As in the Head Girl. And I don't talk to my pillow." James said exasperatedly, despite his amusement.

"Wow, James." Sirius exclaimed truly amazed. "Really 'Wow', you finally managed."

"I know. After all those hard work!"

"Yeah, deflating your head was _definitely_ hard work." Sirius agreed.

"OI! I resent that." James said, fighting a smile that seemed to be etched onto his face this evening.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I said it." Sirius said, barely managing keep a straight face. "So…this calls for a celebration! Let's go to the Gryffindor Common room!"

"Can't. I've got patrol with Lily in fifteen minutes."

Sirius suddenly looked horror-stricken. He asked tentatively. "Is that the date you were talking about?"

"No! That's patrol. We do it every night." James burst out laughing and then added after a second thought. "Although this _is_ the first time that we decided to patrol together."

"Oh," Sirius let out a breath that he didn't realized he was holding. "So when's the date?"

James looked at him skeptically. Sirius stared back and suddenly realized how that sentence sounded like.

"Don't worry, I'm not tagging along." He assured, trying to fight the temptation that James had presented before him.

But one thing Sirius had learnt about himself was that: He could _not_ fight off temptation of this sort. So he decided to give in.

It wasn't really his idea. James had suggested it!

"This Hogsmeade weekend."

"…Where are you going again?"

At that, James realized his mistake. He shouldn't have hinted anything. Now that he did, Sirius, being Sirius, would do it.

"Hogsmeade." He said vaguely, attempting to salvage the situation.

"Need a chaperone?" Sirius asked with a large grin.

"No."

Sirius looked thoughtful.

"How about a double date?" he asked.

"I'm going to Madame Puddifoot. You don't like it there."

"I would go, if you paid me."

"But I won't pay you." James retorted. Why on earth would he not get _this_ hint?

"Why not bring her to Hog's Head? Great drinks there."

"Padfoot, this is Lily and my first date."

"The more reason to bring friends!" Sirius said happily. "To help make you guys less awkward!"

"No! No! And No! Don't you need to go to supper now? It's two hours pass dinner."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled standing up and headed for the door. "And last two things, you'll probably find me with a date in Puddifoot and you _do_ talk to Lily the Pillow."

Closing the door quickly behind him, Sirius could still hear James's protest.

He grinned. Maybe Seventh year was not _that_ dull.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I hope I didn't get the café wrong…I couldn't remember where it is in OoTP. So if it's wrong, Please tell me, so I can make amends as soon as possible. So next chapter…what should it be? James's first date? Or should I just jump to the engagement?

P.S. If you have some quotes that you want to be added in this story, you're welcomed to suggest it! This story started with quotes.


	3. Not his date

Disclaimer: Nope, I have nothing here!

A/N:This is the third and DATE chapter that is requested by readers, I hope you enjoy it! I actually hadn't plan on writing it...but since my readers want it, who am I to deny them? So...Thanks to those who reviewed last time...and I hope you'll review this time too!

**Not his Date**

He'd jumped out of bed as soon as the door closed and bounced towards the bed opposite his own.

"REMUS!"

He watched his friend jump up from his bed. He'd seen it coming. He did. But he couldn't move. Remus's head collided with his.

"OWWW!" two voices yowled.

"My _head_!" Sirius held his forehead. He was sprawled on the floor from the impact of their collision.

"_I_ should be the one complaining!" Remus said, rubbing the spot that was sure to develop a bump. "Your head is like a bludger! Honestly, do you train with _boulders_ in your spare time?"

Remus then fell back onto the bed.

"Moony…" Sirius whined.

"Why did you wake me up? Can't you read the clock?" Remus shifted and glanced at the clock, "It says '_Way too early to be up, so why don't you let your instinct take over and sleep_'."

Sirius ignoring him, jumped up and down in excitement, asked. "Don't you remember what day this is?"

"No." Remus replied, deadpanned. "And frankly, I don't care…I'm sleepy…"

"But Remus, today's the Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Exactly. It's a weekend. You're _supposed _to sleep in."

"Not today!" Sirius exclaimed before jumping onto his friend's bed and dragging him out of it.

xxXxx

So maybe he wasn't supposed to be doing what he was doing. So _maybe_ James told him to stay away…of course in much more colorful language than just a plain 'screw off'.

So, what?

Today was James's-Date day! He was never one to follow warnings anyway.

That'd be why he and Remus, who he'd dragged along, were hiding around the corner of Honeyduke. They watched, or rather, Sirius watched while Remus stifled his yawns and complained: 'we should be in our own bed sleeping', as James and Lily walked out of the sweet store. Holding hands. James was _holding_ Lily's hand.

"James is holding hands." Sirius said, awestruck. "He's holding hands with Lily."

"Yeah, so?" Remus asked, trying to stay awake.

"He _finally_ got past the shivery hand phase! You didn't see him last night! He was shaking so much that he couldn't hold his wand. It was as if I'd _Rictesemptra_'ed him!"

"And you didn't?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised. He might have came back late from the Hospital Wing last night, but Remus knew him quite well.

"Well…" Sirius said, trying to evade the topic now.

"I thought so." Remus leered at him triumphantly as he walked out of the darker alley. "I'm going into Honeydukes. _You_ can continue your stalking."

Slightly indignant by Remus's remark, he went after his tawny haired friend, who, with amazing agility, squeezed past the crowds in Honeydukes. He stood outside the shop and yelled over the voices in the crowd.

"I don't stalk!"

He waited for a reply. None came. Remus had either not heard him or had decided not to answer him. Sirius stood outside the shop and watched people as they entered and exited the stuffed store. He stood there patiently. But Remus was honestly taking _far_ too long. He could almost see the shift in the shadows.

"OI, ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?"

Remus did not appear.

"I'M GOING TO GO WITHOUT Y-"

"Sirius?" James' astonished voice said.

Oops. Not good. Caught in the act.

Sirius turned around stiffly to see a not-so-pleased James and a curious Lily.

"Err, nice day isn't it?" Sirius said, trying to be suave and frantically planning an escape.

"I thought you were on a date." James commented, still staring suspiciously at Sirius.

"I am!" He covered, "I'm just waiting for…for my date!"

"Hey, Sirius, sorry to keep you waiting," Remus walked out of the candy shop, organizing the bags in his hold and not paying much attention to his surrounding in general.

Sirius's eyes widened. Of _all_ times, Remus just _had_ to exit Honeyduke then. His hands so full of sweets that he hadn't even _noticed_ the silence until…now.

"Oh, hi, James, Lily." Remus said cordially.

The couple looked at Remus oddly before James turned to Sirius.

"You're dating Moony?" James asked in a small voice while Lily looked perplexedly at Remus then back at Sirius.

"WHAT!" Remus shouted, his head snapping towards Sirius.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that in attempt to save his butt.

"Sirius, is there anything you would like to confess?" James asked Sirius with his eyebrow raised.

"No." he said sullenly.

"Then care to explain why you're here? I thought I "

"I-" Sirius began, a large mischievous smile spreading across his features.

"Actually," James said, detecting that smile. "I don't want to know."

"But you asked a question!"

"Yes, and I've decided that I don't want an answer."

"But-"

"C'mon, guys," Lily interrupted, "Remus and I'd rather get a drink than stand here; following us?"

"Lily! Our date!" James said, refraining from whining with all his might while Sirius whooped: "Lily you're the best! You should marry her, Prongs."

xxXxx

"I thought I told him _not_ to tag along." James glared at the returning figure of Sirius.

"And when had he ever listened?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"What happened to your plan of training lil' Marauders?" James asked grumpily, as Sirius plopped himself down next to him with his third drink. "You won't get very far if you don't find yourself a girlfriend."

"Well, the idea is that you and Lily produce the babies. Remus here, will do the boring teaching. Peter will change the nappies and do the burping…and when they're old enough, I'll train them."

Lily came back at the beginning of the sentence. And she blinked.

"Sounds like a _wonderful_ plan." Lily said sarcastically with a forced smile on her face as she sat down.

"Of course!" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I made it!"

Lily turned stiffly to James and Remus, who were torn between laughing and annoyance.

"Can I hit him?"

"Be my guest."

WHAK!

"Wha-" Sirius said, brought back from his thoughts by the hit. "I thought you meant you were going to hit James! When you want to hit _me_, you're supposed to ask _me_!"

"Does his logic ever make sense?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

Sirius turned to James with a childish pout on his face. "She's mean. Don't marry her!"

"If I remember correctly," James said, holding back his laughter. "Half an hour ago, you just told me to marry her."

"But-"

"You provoked her anyways." Remus said.

"What is this? Pick-on-Sirius Day?"

"Pay-back for ruining our date." Lily said with a smile.

"And for dragging me out of bed." Remus added.

Sirius turned to James, hoping to find support from his _best_ friend.

His _best_ friend shrugged.

James _shrugged_ and said, "I warned you."

Damn. He _really_ should have taken Remus's advice and stayed in bed this morning…

* * *

A/N: Comments are more than welcome! The next chapter is the 'First Arguement'! I hope you'll continue reading! This chapter is actually longer than the last two...Hope you didn't mind and actually found it more enjoyable! I think this story will end when Harry's born, so that's about 3 or so chapters more! -Yes, I know it's kind of depressing talking about the end of a story- 


End file.
